


【鸣佐】有一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗 07

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu
Summary: lofter屏蔽存档w





	【鸣佐】有一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗 07

论坛体，娱乐圈背景

鸣佐同为大热团体木叶之火的成员，但在粉丝眼中关系恶劣。

#OOC！被雷到的话请千万不要勉强自己的眼睛XD

 

木叶之火>cp版>有和我一起站鸣佐的小姐姐吗

 

736L  
太逗了，我先看会儿再复述2333333

737L  
隔壁的节目楼一片沸腾…

738L  
我爬去隔壁看了

739L  
次奥凸(艹皿艹 )

740L  
鸣人不想为难宁次，和他一起做任务去小爱那儿拿许可证去了。  
然后就是鸣人使劲儿给小爱卖萌求证……按隔壁的描述，这段是“打情骂俏”（×）小爱原本西装笔挺的，被他直接带着在土里滚了一圈（。）梳好的三七分发型也乱了，宁次在一旁看戏，还点评他：这个发型正常多了，刚刚简直老了十岁。  
突然，一旁的PD提示，一个小时到了，他们需要就地睡五分钟。  
于是鸣人就趴在小爱身上睡了五分钟（隔壁已疯）

五分钟结束  
小爱：哦，要证是吧，你把这个村给我，我就把证给他。  
鸣人：？？？？？  
宁次觉得这笔买卖不亏，他想尽快完成任务回酒店，怂恿鸣人赶紧让出村长之位  
鸣人：把村子给你了，那我成什么了？  
小爱：你可以和鹿丸一起管村委会，促进生育去  
鸣人：不行，太亏，我跟你说，我身上光环特别多，几乎每个人的任务都和我有关系  
小爱憋不住笑了：你怎么这么自信，你知道其他人任务是什么  
鸣人正直脸：我是村长，就是都和我有关系，比如什么村霸欺负了村花（您说反了），这个我肯定要做主的。还有促进生育，我身为村长也要带头示范的。  
宁次：等会儿，鸣人，节目里头不要开黄腔  
鸣人：哦哦哦……你看，你们村就你一个人，势单力薄，不如现在跟了我，我坚决不搭理那个要复婚的前妻，我们可以携手并进啊。  
宁次：村长你清醒一点，你前妻要哭死了（还有不得不勾引你的村花）

741L  
神他妈带头示范生育哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
宁次说得对，鸣人你清醒一点啊！！

742L  
其实，要不是宁次提醒了这一句，我还没意识到鸣人在说啥……你们太污了

743L  
按这个思路来说，鹿丸其实该撮合前妻和村长复婚啊

744L  
（也可以帮助村花勾引村长……

745L  
扶额，谁叫这小破村男女比例严重失调，村长你放弃吧，两个男人是没有结果的

746L  
这段就别转播了，不是很感兴趣隔壁发了什么糖，谢谢。

747L  
不感兴趣+1

748L  
OK宁次成功拿到了许可证~过程比较波折，不赘述  
小爱试图拉拢宁次，宁次表示他完成任务了，现在只想回酒店吹空调  
小爱：这么和你说吧，我想完成任务有三个办法，一是村长主动让村，这个你看到了，鸣人不答应。二是拉拢全部村民，三是杀死村长。你也不忍心看鸣人死对吧，到我这头来，就当是救他一命。  
宁次：没事，玩个游戏而已，不在乎他死活，再见ヾ(￣▽￣)~~

749L  
塑料队友情hhhhhhh

750L  
其实那天宁次的堂妹来啦，不想让她久等，才早早就结束录制回去~

751L  
Hum……就是那个鸣人死忠的堂妹？

752L  
我这小破团身边的女性是不是太多了点……一个香磷不够，还有个堂妹

753L  
不怕不怕  
香磷是好香磷  
堂妹也是好堂妹

754L  
↑  
理虽懂

755L  
神秘科学家大蛇丸终于出镜了！

哈哈哈哈哈不要再执着于咬佐助了行不，真的很hentai噗

756L  
噢噢噢鹿丸果然想和蛇叔结盟，这俩目标一致啊

757L  
大蛇丸：不好意思，我和你促进生育的方式不一样。  
鹿丸：？？？  
讲道理，除了撮合前妻和村长，或者帮助村花，还有什么比较正常（？）的方式

758L  
佐助这边的气氛好迷啊

759L  
啊佐助和小爱碰上了！

760L  
卧槽情敌见面？！

761L  
↑  
入戏太深

762L  
佐助明显愣住了：……你去泥里滚了一圈吗？  
小爱脸上还有泥水，开启诉苦模式：鸣人太暴力了，把我往泥里带。我们在泥地里的时候正好到一个小时，他趴在我身上，差点把我弄断气。  
现场又发出了愉悦的笑声（。）  
佐助笑了一下，没说话。  
小爱：你是什么任务？  
佐助：不想说。  
然后小爱把刚刚劝宁次的那通话说了一遍。重吾有些动摇，一直沉默不语地看着佐助。  
水月：我觉得可以和他结盟，他把任务全交代了，态度满分。  
佐助瞥了他一眼。  
水月对小爱：我的任务很简单（小心地指了指佐助），我要强占村花  
小爱笑了：这个确实简单。那么村花，你的任务到底是什么呀？

卧槽这个笑这个口气！我要站一秒爱佐！！

763L  
佐助瞪小爱.jpg

764L  
我感觉情节变成了——村子衰败后村长不得不把人比花娇的媳妇儿抵押给隔壁西装笔挺的三七分村长

765L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈请放过三七分好吧

766L  
现在的情况是小爱和水月你一句我一句逼佐助把任务说出来2333333重吾沉默旁观

767L  
卧槽这个是双人壁咚吗哈哈哈哈哈

768L  
本来可以校园霸总风的

然而配上了佐助的大花袄子

769L  
水月：小祖宗，这游戏就讲究个互帮互助，你看宁次这才过了一个小时，都回酒店休息去了，我们只有彼此帮忙才能尽快结束啊。  
小爱：佐助，是很羞耻的任务吗？  
佐助：……  
水月：特么我这么羞耻的任务都直接告诉你了！能比我这个更羞耻吗？（恶霸脸）你说不说？不说我现在就强占你！

我感觉水月要被逼疯了哈哈哈哈哈哈

770L  
莫名兴奋  
（强占他！强占他！）

771L  
我艹哈哈哈哈哈哈这都是什么粉丝

772L  
佐助（转头问PD）：……他要怎样才算强占了我？  
这的确是个深刻的问题orz  
PD：你向他求饶就算。  
佐助（鄙视脸对水月）：走开。

好了，我知道水月肯定完不成任务了。

773L  
佐助就没对谁求饶过好吗2333333

774L  
小爱偷偷去问重吾的任务，重吾相当坦诚，并补充只要村长死了全村人都完蛋。  
小爱：那我就不费心一个个拉拢了，直接杀了村长。（谁帮我去看看隔壁楼的反应）  
重吾：嗯。  
小爱：你既然拿了这个任务，有给什么“杀人”道具吗？  
重吾：让他纵欲过度而亡。  
小爱：………………  
小爱：只有这一个方法？  
重吾：嗯。

775L  
卧槽！！！

776L  
这些任务果然都是坑……都是坑……

777L  
但是把鸣人灭了之后，重吾肯定会对小爱下手啊，这个结盟岂不是很不划算，还不如联合鸣人他们。（不是鸣爱cp脑，就事论事）

778L  
我赌一毛重吾的任务也完成不了

779L  
蛇叔也不属于这村，灭了鸣人那就剩下重吾小爱和蛇叔了，小爱胜算还是有的

780L  
你们清醒一点，鸣人狗带了小爱就吞并成功了→完成任务了  
他可以选择直接退出情景了。  
重吾的法子灭不了蛇叔的

我突然觉得，这节目的重头戏应该在惩罚环节，这么看下来，能完成任务的没几个啊

781L  
那啥，也就是说，假如鸣人答应了香磷复婚，又中了佐助的勾引，他就得纵欲过度狗带了？？？  
这剧情，刺激

782L  
嗯……很有教育意义（。）

783L  
这个故事告诉我们，不要吃着碗里瞧着锅里，老婆情人只能二选一

784L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

785L  
怎么又到一个小时了2333333

786L  
把大花袄子垫在身下的佐助哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了吧

787L  
别人都是睡硬邦邦的水泥地，只有他，自带床铺

788L  
还翻了个身hhhhhh  
呼叫鸣人，快点夜袭村花！

789L  
突然懂得了pd小哥的良苦用心（拇指）

790L  
啊时间到了

卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈别这么欺负佐助好吗！

791L  
时间一到，其他三个人猛地跳起来，不约而同把佐助围住  
↓  
坐在地上，抱着大花袄子，一脸茫然的佐助.jpg

792L  
小爱对水月：完成任务记得留下，不能违背承诺啊  
佐助一脸懵逼

卧槽镜头切了

793L  
！！！！我想看后续啊喂！

794L  
这个胃口掉的……

795L  
插句嘴  
爱酱真的攻气满满

796L  
香磷还在生无可恋地求复婚哈哈哈哈哈哈

797L  
不胜其扰的鸣人：好好好，复婚，怎么才算复婚？  
香磷：去居委会主任那儿写复婚协议。你这个眼神是什么意思？你以为我很想和你在一起吗！  
鸣人一边打听鹿丸的去向一边点头：好好好，你不想，我也不想的

我要做个表情包  
鸣人：好好好.jpg

798L  
别啊鸣人！你和她复婚了就爬不上村花的床了！

799L  
注定纵欲过度的结局…………

800L  
不说了，我订一箱肾宝寄给他

801L  
哈哈哈哈哈有毒吧，去年鸣人生日后援会送的礼物中居然有一箱橙色运动服  
结果他连续四场见面会都穿着橙色运动服（微笑）

802L  
鸣粉先是很高呼宠粉  
然后真情实感地ball ball他换套衣服（。）  
往事不要再提

803L  
寂寞地守在办公室的鹿丸聚聚

804L  
鹿丸：哟，村长，决定复婚了啊  
鸣人：嗯，你快写个复婚协议吧（小声）我这都是为了咱村的和谐  
香磷：真的不能走村花和前妻在一起的剧情吗？  
鸣人：抱歉，村委会不给过  
鹿丸唰唰唰写完了，掏出印章，突然抬头看香磷：那你任务就算完成了？  
香磷：对。  
鹿丸看鸣人：你的任务是什么？  
鸣人：保全村子最大利益（有点惊恐）鹿丸，我至今为止没做什么不利于村子的事吧？  
鹿丸：你……我觉得你应该把宁次留下。把他放出去，村子就少了青壮年劳动力  
鸣人：……

鸣人不仅是没把他留下，还特别热心地帮他走出去（。）

805L  
热心村长漩涡先生

806L  
我喜欢这样善良的村长！

807L  
鸣人：也就是说，我任务肯定完成不了？  
鹿丸（一脸沉痛）：恐怕是的。  
鸣人（思忖片刻，挥挥手）：不管了，你先把复婚协议盖个章，让她把任务做完吧。  
鹿丸（举起章）：你确定？别又因为信息不对称坑了自己。  
鸣人（看向站他背后的香磷）：你没什么瞒着我们吧？  
香磷（一脸不屑）：当然没啊。  
鸣人：行，盖章吧，我就不信能怎么坑我。

不啊你真的坑了自己啊！要么舍弃美貌的小村花要么纵欲而亡啊！

808L  
我为这个村深深地担忧起来

809L  
还是让小爱接手吧（笑哭）人家还会拉帮结派玩阴谋阳谋

810L  
所以小爱那里到底怎么样了……

811L  
当街欺辱良家妇女！世风日下！  
一代不如一代.jpg

812L  
完成任务的香磷欢天喜地，决定继续留在情景里  
香磷：我还要看男神呢，现在走了岂不亏死

813L  
恕我直言  
你男神注定贞操不保

814L  
鹿丸聚聚提议去找大蛇丸，拉他结盟

我好心急啊！这两队什么时候能碰上面？情景开始后鸣佐就没见面啊QAQ

815L  
而且进度条已经过去一半了……

816L  
鸣人别找蛇叔了！快去救你老婆！

817L  
啊啊啊切回来了切回来了！

818L  
妈呀这么@#￥%&的吗

819L  
佐助刚坐起来就被压回地上，现在的情况是  
↓  
重吾扣着佐助的手腕  
小爱坐在佐助腿上  
水月贼兮兮地笑出鲨鱼牙

820L  
…………  
我不要LJ play！不要！

821L  
佐助（脸色很难看）：……你们疯了吗？放开我  
水月（表情很村霸）：求饶啊，求饶就放开你  
小爱：佐助，你就服个软，我们现在都是一伙的了，一会儿一起去坑鸣人，岂不是美滋滋（所以说谁帮我去看看隔壁的反应）

佐助别过脸，这三个人围着他，他脸上一点太阳都晒不到233333感觉还挺凉快的

822L  
我真的看错爱酱了（抱拳）

823L  
卧槽水月居然敢挠他痒痒hhhhhhhh

824L  
什么？！！  
佐助他身体超敏感超怕痒的！！

825L  
↑  
你们从哪儿知道的？

826L  
↑  
他亲哥说的

827L  
标准坑弟…不知道鼬哥看到这一幕是何感想

828L  
水月（恶霸笑）：你答不答应？嗯？别叫了，叫破喉咙也没人来救你！  
别误会，佐助没叫  
他只是一直在憋笑，想把身体缩起来，但是手脚都被人压着，动不了

对不起我去一下洗手间

829L  
等等，我也去

830L  
佐助忍不住了：停一下！停一下！  
哈哈哈哈哈太坏了吧镜头还给了个特写：眼角带泪，双唇微张，眼神凶狠又无力

对不起，我也要去一下洗手间

831L  
……？

832L  
一群尿频的，别理

833L  
这楼里禽兽太多了喂

834L  
小爱（笑着看他）：答应了？  
佐助（喘了两口气）：……我的任务是去勾引鸣……村长。所以，不能让水月完成任务  
其他三人愣了，面面相觑

傻了吧！叫你们三对一欺负我家傻助！  
傻！了！吧！

835L  
我翻译一下：我的身体只能给鸣人，别人不行

836L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼啦

837L  
小爱也问PD了：是佐助说的这个意思吗？他只能给一个人？  
小爱你的用词注意一下啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
PD：对  
水月已经崩溃了

838L  
陷入僵局.jpg

839L  
喜闻乐见

840L  
蛇叔这期玩得像个NPC啊

841L  
WHAT！！！！！

842L  
这……就是……所谓的……鼓励生育的……另一种办法……？

843L  
这绝对是大蛇丸教授的私货吧（笑哭）节目组不可能想出这么深井冰的设定

844L  
所以到底是什么啊啊啊啊

845L  
也没啥  
倍化生子技术（只适用于女性角色）  
只要被他咬一口就成

846L  
……………………

847L  
开头那段胡扯，竟然还关联上惹

848L  
所以说这个抽签肯定有黑幕orz

849L  
重申一遍！保护我方村花！

850L  
哦我看明白了……  
村长这个角色就是个巨坑  
进展到现在，已经几乎所有角色都站在鸣人对立面了，而鸣人也因为自己的不慎注定输了游戏，翻盘是不可能的，就希望别真落个精尽人亡那么惨的下场……

851L  
问题在于，这个坑爹的“杀人方法”目前只有重吾和小爱知道  
其他人都是为了完成自己的任务，然后……注定要坑鸣人一把

心疼村长

852L  
香磷惊恐地躲到鸣人身后（关键时刻还挺依赖这个远远远远远方表弟嘛）：我才不要被你咬！午饭吃完刷牙了吗！  
鸣人下意识护了香磷一下欸

853L  
他真的超暖呜呜呜呜呜为什么注定被坑

854L  
蛇叔：我对你没有兴趣，我感兴趣的，从始至终只有一个人。  
为什么这位怪蜀黍说话总是这么中二阴森……orz  
鸣人（脸色变差了）：你也不要想咬到佐助  
鹿丸提醒：村长，你该支持他的，这对村子是好事。  
鸣人（超较真）：鹿丸，难道你要看着我们村唯一的两位女性沦为生育的工具吗？她们除此之外没有别的价值吗？而且这位科学家一看就不是好人，我怀疑有诈！  
鹿丸：…………

突然zzzq.jpg

855L  
鹿丸聚聚无语了2333333

856L  
所以现在的情况是，鸣人这边要找佐助，佐助那边要找鸣人？  
好的，我看出了cp

857L  
天气太热，鸣人他们找了间平房歇脚吹电扇去了

858L  
哦哦哦他们聊到佐助了！

859L  
鹿丸：鉴于我们村就两个女性，一是香磷二是佐助  
鸣人（打断）：我们出道四年，佐助什么时候变成女的了？  
鹿丸：……游戏设定  
鸣人：哦哦哦（莫名其妙笑得不停）  
鹿丸：既然要促进生育，佐助配给谁是个问题  
香磷：给我给我！  
鹿丸：不如配给水月吧，他目的不就是佐助嘛  
鸣人：不行，我们这是助长村霸的气焰  
鹿丸（调侃）：那给你？  
鸣人（迷之脸红）：我……我已经有老婆了，不能做这种事  
哈哈哈哈这个脸红，他到底是因为太热了还是因为别的，大伙儿自己脑补  
香磷：！！！说得对！你不能抢佐助！  
鹿丸：那你希望佐助给水月？  
香磷：…………卧槽好像更糟糕啊

话说你们这种人贩子的口气是怎么回事2333333

860L  
鸣人（问PD）：佐助现在在哪儿？  
PD：和水月，重吾，我爱罗在一起  
鸣人猛地从条凳上起身，坐在另一头的鹿丸差点摔下去  
鸣人：走，赶去救人，不能把他交给水月  
鹿丸：喂喂喂，游戏而已，你放过人家水月吧  
香磷：不行，不能放过他，我们走

861L  
水月到底做错了什么233333

862L  
啊又切到佐助这儿了

欸应该剪掉了一段吧，这四个人已经达成共识了

863L  
目测剪掉了至少一个小时（笑哭）

864L  
什么？连水月都知道怎么坑死鸣人了？  
就佐助不知情？？？

865L  
太坑了吧hhhhhh小爱你怎么偏偏就故意瞒着他

866L  
村里还挺大  
这只鸡好逗欸，我还没现实生活中见过活的鸡（。）

867L  
↑  
城里的孩子

868L  
噗哈哈哈哈小爱和佐助你俩幼稚不幼稚  
锄头不是这么用的！

869L  
哇老奶奶好可爱

870L  
老奶奶（指着佐助）：真漂亮的小姑娘，比我孙女儿还好看  
23333333

871L  
毕竟是九十岁的老人了，村花佐助只能乖乖蹲下让奶奶摸头(´･ω･)ﾉ(._.`)

872L  
嘤嘤嘤好乖

873L  
这小村子真的好棒啊~感觉时间都停止了

874L  
↑  
逐渐向西的太阳告诉你时间没有停止

875L  
心疼穿了一下午袄子的佐助，脸都热红了

876L  
你再想想已经在酒店陪着堂妹吹空调的宁次……

877L  
碰面了！终于！碰面了！！

878L  
哭着看了眼进度条

879L  
鸣人见到佐助的表情好微妙啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

880L  
佐助：吊车尾，不要一直看

噫，又是“吊车尾”这个称呼

881L  
啊小爱主动出击了

882L  
目前为止几乎囊括所有情报的爱酱2333333  
小爱：鸣人，来，给你介绍个媳妇儿（指着佐助）

所以说  
谁！去！帮我看看隔壁的！反应！！

883L  
卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蛇叔！  
蛇叔想扑过去咬佐助！  
被鸣人拎着后领拉回来了！

884L  
蛇叔（愤怒）：你太碍事了！  
鸣人：不会让你伤害到佐助的！

↑  
不知道的还以为这俩在演少年漫

885L  
现场再次陷入混乱（。）

886L  
咦又是一个小时吗2333333

887L  
唰唰唰躺倒了一地人

888L  
晒人肉干么

889L  
妈呀蛇叔好矫健！

890L  
佐助哈哈哈哈用大花袄子糊了蛇叔一脸

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了我要笑死了

891L  
鸣人香磷合力把蛇叔拎到旁边去惹

892L  
心疼

893L  
鹿丸聚聚眉头一皱，觉得事情有点不对

894L  
小爱：鸣人，你配合佐助一下，让他把任务完成了  
鹿丸：不对……你什么时候变这么热心了  
现场又又发出了愉悦的笑声（。）  
小爱：这是成员爱  
（佐助轻轻哼了一声）  
鹿丸（转向重吾）：大个子，你的任务是什么？  
重吾估计是心想反正自己输定了2333333  
重吾：杀了你们  
鹿丸：……哈？？？什么武器？去路边捡个锄头吗  
重吾：让村长纵欲过度，你们这村就完蛋了

895L  
正谆谆“教导”蛇叔的鸣人：？？？

896L  
鸣人：……纵…我不是这种人！！

897L  
（顺毛）我们知道你不是这种人

898L  
香磷惊恐地远离鸣人：没想到你是这种人！

899L  
鸣人不说暗话

现在是鸣人站在一边，其他人站在他对面，怂恿佐助赶紧上去  
好了，这是到了拍板定案的时候吧？

900L  
众叛亲离的村长欸……

901L  
啊啊啊佐助过去了qwq

902L  
鸣人（笑着）：你这衣服穿了一天也热了吧  
佐助点点头  
鸣人：来，你别怕羞，我接受你的“色诱”就是了  
佐助：那你就纵欲过度死了，大白痴  
鸣人：玩游戏嘛，又不是真死了

刚刚那么较真地要怼蛇叔和水月是谁啊hhhhhh

903L  
鸣人：快点吧，早点结束回酒店去  
佐助（不爽）：你这是赶我走？  
鸣人：不是啊！你看看自己热成什么样了，脸红得像猴子屁股

鸣人你能不能换个好点的比喻！

904L  
花字幕：持续调情的鸣佐

905L  
给后期加鸡腿！！！

906L  
噢噢噢噢噢加一百个鸡腿！

907L  
这段真的好像调情233333  
还迷之感伤（。

908L  
鸣人：快，趁着还早，一会儿我还得和他俩（指着水月和重吾）做惩罚去，快的话还来得及五个人一起吃晚饭

佐助：……（超小声地说了句话，没收得进去）  
艹  
哇啊啊啊啊啊请一定要品一品鸣人这个笑容啊啊啊啊佐助到底是说了什么话啊鸣人这么高兴！

909L  
暴击（捂住心脏）

910L  
我居然真的品出了虐，村花别放弃村长啊！  
要死一起死啊！（不对）

911L  
啊佐助转头了

912L  
！！！！！

他对水月求饶了！！！！  
你们相信吗宇智波佐助居然面部表情说出我求饶

我喝口水冷静一下

913L  
哈？？？

意思是……达成了水月的任务？就不用去坑村长了？

914L  
妈呀真的暴击呜呜呜呜呜我的cp怎么可以这么real

915  
相当real！

916L  
水月：……啊，好，也就是说……我完成任务了，是吧……？

917L  
以一人之力扭转局势的村花（叹息）

918L  
卧槽我真的好激动啊！村花绝对喜欢村长吧！所有人都想着坑他只有村花为了他付出自己啊！  
谁去写个乡村文！！快！

919L  
感人，患难见真情（抹泪）

920L  
佐助：别误会了，不想被别人操控才这样做的

好好好我们都知道啦w

921L  
所以说，最后只有宁次，水月和香磷完成了任务  
要接受惩罚的居然有六个人啊……

922L  
广告time~

923L  
我缓缓  
笑得嗓子疼

924L  
（递喉片

925L  
隔壁炸开锅了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈骂节目组有剧本麦麸

926L  
噗，鸣&爱那段她们咋不说麦麸呢

927L  
明明小爱一直在推鸣佐啊233333我坚定站这对

928L  
有人开发出了爱佐…我该感动一下cp区终于带佐助玩了吗

摸着良心说，这期的小祖宗真的太软了

929L  
奇妙的村花buff

930L  
现在看个广告都是心满意足的www不知道是什么惩罚

TBC


End file.
